Neon Bandicoot: The Reign Of The Robot King
by Mecha Madness 3000
Summary: Wildian Gemians have always been known to hold the physival structure of our very galaxy together. They control great power. And that is excatly what the Robot King wants. It's a dark storm on Crash bandicoot's reunion...


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fanfiction.net Fiction

Mecha Madness 2004 Presents

NEON STORY #1

THE REIGN OF THE ROBOT KING

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

________

INTRO 

________

A large mothership floated calmly in space, its sheer unprecedented mass of metal and steel moving on an average speed through the infinite area of space.

Legend speaks of a huge Robot King, the leader of every robot in that galaxy. The Robot King was a heartless, selfish, perfectionist-like robot that actually had large floating space vessels like this one floating through very known sector of the galaxy. They say he was a robot when created was made with a true sense of purpose. He was made to be the ultimate AI. Legend also speaks of his ONE fundamental flaw, which is the fact that once he has completed one of his ambitions, he didn't stop there. He was made originally to destroy the whole Milky Way Galaxy and either return to home or self-terminate, to prevent being traced back to the creator. But Genetor, the Robot King, overcame his own CPU with free will, and now, while his exact position is unknown, rules every planet in our galaxy except for Earth. And this was his target.

Legend says one other thing: He is a hunter. A Wildian Gemian hunter, as he uses their incredible power to merely add to his power.

Genetor, when he was created, the creator had ultimate destruction in mind. As so, he was able to insert of special machine called Absorber, which gave the Robot King his inept ability to take other organisms power, robotic or living, and add it to his own. The king, who actually started out as an average robot himself, drew on the exact power of Wildian Gemians to transform himself into the 1000ft. tall menace that he currently is.

They say him and his robotic fleet of armed Androids enslaved the galaxy. And now, they're heading for Earth.

But many speak of a prophecy. A prophecy written way back by the Council Of Masks, that clearly states that one day fateful day a Harnesser, a person who can truly tap into the potential of the Wild Gems, which are powerful, colored emeralds that actually evolved from the 5 colored gems that Crash Bandicoot used to collect a while ago, would absorb their tremendous power, confront the king, and put him away for good.

Genetor, knowing more about Wildian Gemians than some themselves did, had actually read this prophecy. And he vowed he would change it. But could a prophecy written by a Council Of Masks INCLUDING Aku Aku really be changed so easily?

Wildian Gemian. Quite a popular name, actually. What exactly **IS** a Wildian Gemian, you ask? The question of a mere child. Wildian Gemians control the very physical structure of the Milky Way Galaxy itself. Without them, the Crystals and Gems would be virtually useless. Without them, half the galaxy would probably be running rampant with all kinds of freaks!

Wildian Gemians are random creatures; so are human, some aliens, some even animals.

As you probably already now know, Wildian Gemians control tremendous power. Power infact equal to the 7 Chaos Emeralds. While not necessarily at Super Sonic level, these Wildian Gemians can harness all 10 Wild Gems, a ability that no other creature can perform.

Wildian Gemians were in the galaxy to guard the 10 Wild Gems, and the 10 Wild Gems only.

But one Wildian Gemian, one by the name of Neon... Neon Bandicoot, was about to change that.

Back in the vessel described earlier... inside were a crew of robots, all doing their own individual jobs. One, however, had all of his attention into the ship's radar. All the robots shared the same look: blue with 2 spikes on their backs, pointed legs, like spider-legs, green mouths and eyes, hands with sharp steel fingers, large torsos, and then of course antennas with electricity coursing through them.

"E-ANDROID-11387, COME LOOK AT THIS." commanded the Android, waving at the robot to come over there, not taking his eyes off of the radar.

"WHAT IS IT, E-ANDROID-11386?" asked the other robot, ignorant to the large flashing yellow dot on the screen.

"LOOK." replied the E-Android-11386. E-Android-11387 took a glance at the radar, and the blinking dot on it. A cunning smile materialized on the robot's face. He looked up, and raised the volume in his voice so every Android on the vessel could hear him.

"ATTENTION, ALL E-SERIES ANDROIDS ON THIS VESSEL, VESSEL-27494; THE EXILE HAS BEEN LOCATED."


End file.
